


Missing

by Jessica_valdez



Series: Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, F/M, Family, Healing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_valdez/pseuds/Jessica_valdez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is kidnapped in New York. Will Emma and Regina find him. Or find their true feeling to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHAT!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any missed spelled word or it never make sense.

Regina entered Dt. Emma Swan Office. " Emma, have you seen henry today?" Emma who was doing paper work looked up "no, why"  
Regina, who look scared now " he's not answering his cell nor went to school. I just got a call from his school about it."  
"Oh god this cant be happening. Regina please sit. Regina there is a case where young boys been report missing from their parents and found 7 weeks later dead.  
Those boys look like Henry....." Regina, who just passed out on the chair " .... Regina" Emma screamed " Regina wake up, come on wake up, wake up." Outside, one of the officers heard the scream. "every thing ok in..." he stop and saw the scene in affront of him. " hay" Emma said " help me to put her on the couch and get a water bottle."  
Regina is now waking up and seeing Emma's face. Emma looked scared and worried. "Emma what happened?"  
"You fainted" Emma replied. one moment later the officer walked in with a water bottle.  
"thanks, officer... um sorry I don't reconized you"  
"It's ok It's my first day. I'm officer Forest".  
"thank Officer Forest"  
Officer Forest left the room " Regina stay here and rest" "What, no" "Regina you just fainted"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Henry was walking to school, because now he is old enough, when he was grab from behind, shove, tied up and knocked out.  
few hours later he woke up "where am I? who are you?" he yelled out  
he was alone and scared and no one knows. wait he thought ma and mom will know and will find me they always will.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Few hours later. Emma and Regina and some of Emma squad is qestoning every one on the street but all they can get is strange white van stop right at the alley and left quick. " did you saw who was driving?" Emma and Regina queston one of the waitress who work across the street of the alley. " no. It was busy morning."  
Emma and Regina left and went to the station." Regina we will find him" Emma said and she and Regina broke down in the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay look who's back. I'll add more to this chapter.
> 
> Regina breaks down. Will Emma help her? Regina receive a voice mail on her home phone.

24 hours later at the house. Regina didn't left the house since then. "Regina, please talk to me. I know you don't want to......." Regina is at the door. "Emma..." Regina broke down in Emma arms. "I got you. I got you." Emma kept saying. Over and over.   
"Come on, let's go inside." once inside and seated. "Ok what's wrong?"   
When I got home yesterday I receive a message." " WHAT?!?!" "here. It's a message if they don't be at central park by 1pm they will kill him."  
"ok Regina I'll help. I'll watch you and be there when this happens. No matter what we will get him back."   
Ok lets go!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At central park. 12:59pm  
Regina is sitting at the bench close to Emma. Waiting. Moments later a guy walk up to her, pulled a knife. Emma watching. Running towards Regina and the guy . Gun ready. The guy saw Emma hold the knife to Regina neck. Emma saw back up and saw Regina fear. " put the weapon down " "no, she needs to come with me."   
" no she doesn't." behind the man four police officers showed up. And grab the man and took him away. The knife slice a little to draw small amount of blood. Emma ran to Regina. "Regina, are you ok." "I'm good."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the police station  
Regina and Emma just got the name of the guy   
Name: Killian Jones  
Age:35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short chapter


	3. Resue and save Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Emma and Regina save Henry in time? Or what will happened to Henry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooooong wait  
> Please tell me what you guys think

" emma, what's going on? " "I have a name" Emma said " who took him, who took Henry?" Regina voice angry. " Killian Jones " 

 

In a abandon apartment  
" my mom will find you " Henry muffled through the rag gag.   
" oh really!, how" Killian said  
" she knows people that can find me"

Out side light flashing sirens blarrin   
" Regina stay here " Emma said " no Emma I'm coming " Regina argue. Emma didn't want to argue now " fine ,...... Put this on" Emma giving Regina a bulletproof vest. 

" everyone ready " Emma said to her radio " in position " Emma radio repeat   
"POLCE!!!?! OPEN UP!!!?!." Emma said pounding on the door   
Emma heard something and kick the door down and barging in with the team   
She saw Henry tied to the chair rag gag with Killian behind holding a knife to his neck. Regina saw Henry wanting to get him, thinking is he alright? What trama he gone through? "DROP THE KNIFE AND STEP AWAY FORM THE BOY!!!?" Emma voice broke her train of thoughs " never swan" Killian dig the knife drawing blood. Emma took the shot and hit him on the shoulder.


	4. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry took so long

Emma stood over the-now-dead Killian.   
Henry go up slowly but when he did Regina saw cuts and bruises on his body and cried.   
When Emma hear her cry, she look up " Regina whats wrong?" instead of talking she pointed.   
When Emma saw them she ran outside and puke. She called the ambulance and someone to pick up the body. She went back inside and told Regina that the ambulance will be here. 

############  
At the hospital  
############

Emma was on the phone with David and told him to come with Mary Margret. "Emma where is he?" was the first she heard when David and Mary came through the doors. " He has broken 2 ribs and fracture his left arm. Right now they are putting stitches. Regina is with him." She explain to them. The doors open and saw Granny, Ruby and Belle. "What are guys doing here? Emma asked, surprise they were there. " Snow told us you guys found Henry and would be here. And some people knows too." Ruby explain to Emma while Granny and Belle nodded. Emma notice Ruby and Belle standing so close together and holding hands. " Emma, can you come in with me and Henry" Emma turn and Regina Standing there.   
###########  
Maine   
At the Manson Storybrooke  
###################  
3 months later Henry, Regina and Emma moved to to Maine, a small town called Storybrooke. Emma put in a transfer one month ago and now she is the deputy sheriff. And Regina is new mayor with the elections two weeks ago. Ruby, Granny, Belle, David and Mary Margret also moved to Storybooke. Granny open a diner and Ruby is the waitress Belle runs the library. Mary Margret is the elementary teacher. David Work with Emma.  
Sheriff Graham, Whos 52 will retire in 5 months and Emma will be sheriff. 3 days ago Emma and Regina finally admit they be in love together for 1 years now. Belle and Ruby came out as girlfriend- girlfriend. Henry been stuck on bed rest, finally can move out of bed and now he goes to Storybooke middle.   
######  
12:08AM  
########  
Regina, woke from Henry screams, ran to his room and try to wake him up. When he did he didn't want to talk about it. "Henry it's ok, it's ok." Regina tried calming him down until he did and went back to sleep, she laid with him and sleep too. In the mornings, Regina would make pancakes and let Henry stay home because she made an appointment with Dr. Archie for Henry to talk about it. Regina went up stairs to wake up Henry."Henry wake up, breakfast is ready" After breakfast.. "Henry, I made an appointment with Archie so you can talk about it. it will help you to heal." "Ok, will you be there?" "do you want me there?" "yes" "then I'll be there!" 

###########  
2hours later  
###########  
Henry and Regina left and went home. Henry went straight to bed. Regina called Emma to come over. Once Emma got there, Regina told her what happen and cried.  
Emma just hold her and told her everything will be ok. 20 min. later, Emma has to go back on the streets and Regina calmed down and able make lunch. " Regina, call me if you need anything. I'll be by after shift to check on you and Henry." with that she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be henrys view. you will find out what happen at the appointment too.  
> I put Graham age 52 because instead killing him like in the show i made him alive.


End file.
